Nathaniel Martin
"It isn't how big the gun is, it's about how comfortable it is. So what if the guy has a minigun, he ain't going to be sprinting with it" -Nathaniel Martin Nathaniel Martin is a cross trained ODST that started as a marine. He is known to be the one to try to mitigate the situation if deemed too 'serious.' He is currently stationed on Trost with his friends from his early life. He is the grenadier in Fireteam Mando. History Early Life Nathaniel was born and grew up on planet Earth with John Hanna, Adam Snyder, Demetrius Siegler, Cameron Johnson, and Elias Coborn. He grew up in the suburbs and was a excellent musician. He knew John and his brother, Paul Hanna. He would be persuaded to join the marines by John in 2557. He got in the same platoon as John and his friend, Adam. He wasn't a abnormal soldier. He was great in CQC and good with midrange combat. Early Military Carrier Nathaniel and the Rebellion He was sent under the command of Sergeant Jones. They were sent to help in a small bombing in a city on a unnamed outer colony for their first mission. His second mission was to protect the Mayor of that same city. Both missions were found very boring as the bombing was stopped by the police force and the Mayor wasn't attacked. The third mission was to help ODSTs with a hostage crisis. The marines were tasked to distract the criminals while the ODSTs inserted themselves into the building via tunnel system. The hostages were the Mayor's spokesperson and a marine captain. Both would be rescued. Nathaniel and the Storm Faction Nathaniel would be inserted that same year of becoming a marine into one of his first invasion missions. He would still be under the command of Sergeant Jones and his Lance Corporal Aiden. But soon after they were tasked to invade, they would find out that the insurrectionists would all ready be defeated by a couple of Covenant Remnant fighters known as the Storm Faction. He would come in contact with a Elite Major for the first time. As they go through the facility, they would com across a Elite wielding a Energy Sword and have a holstered Needler. The Elite would target John first. The Elite would fall that battle but he didn't die without any damage done. Adam would come out with a torn muscle. While this may be too unrealistic, the Elite was under constant fire the entire time. His shields would absorb much damage. He would slice John's assault rifle in half and blow up Adam's DMR. After that fight Sergeant Jones would be found dead and his Lance Corporal and his Corporal would be captured and tortured by the remnant. Nathaniel would then be sent under the command of Sergeant Ramirez. Mid Military Carrier Becoming a ODST Nathaniel will become a ODST through John in the year 2559. When he does, he learns ODST tactics and combines them with marine tactics. Soon after becoming a full ODST, he, John, and Adam would split up for the next couple months before being stationed on Trost and be united again. Trost Nathaniel would be stationed on Trost the same time as Adam Snyder and Paul Hanna. He would be put in a fireteam with Paul, John, Luke Rammage, James Farewell, and Adam. They would make up Fireteam Mando.